


SUGA 93

by minsugary



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: EXOBTS is life, Fluff, M/M, aim for world peace, forever suffering kim jongin lol, freaking fluff you'll puke rainbow, happy ending for yoonmin yayyy, idk how sehun ended up here, jimin is a baby, jimin is a cute potato, jongin is jimin's fan, jungkook is rude af but he loves jimin anyway, mentions of other otps, more tags will be added, senpai notice me kind of fic, taekook if you squint extra hard, yoongi is hot af, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsugary/pseuds/minsugary
Summary: Title: SUGA 93Characters: yoonmin, bromance!jikook, siblings!vmon, bff!sugamon, senpai!suga, potato!jiminTheme: fluff, college!auSummary: It begins with a basketball match and develops a sudden thirst on a senior with 'SUGA 93' written on his back.





	1. SUGA 93

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from aff and lj :)

**103-79**  
  
  
The whistle is blown, and the petite captain of the basketball team makes his final shoot.  
  
“AND HE SCORES!!SUGA HAS DONE IT AGAIN!!” the sports commentator screams to the mic. The supporters scream along and ear-numbing chants echo, filling the hall with cheers of victory.  
  
Jimin is not excluded from the crowd. He proudly sings along to the chants and claps his hands in glee. His eyes fall on the petite captain, who’s now being thrown in the air. His platinum hair bounces despite of the beading sweats running down from his head to his neck. His gummy smile and eye smiles are flashed to the crowd as he bows and thanks everyone for coming and supporting the team.  
  
Jimin smiles at the sight. The captain now has his back facing Jimin, bowing to the supporters at the other side of the hall.  
  
**SUGA 93**  
  
Jimin can’t help but to feel his heart racing madly for the nth time for the day.

  
  
*

  
  
Min Yoongi is known as a star player for the university’s basketball team. Despite of his lacking in height and big build, he manages to gain people’s trust to lead the team. He’s fast and agile. His average score for every games is 73. He mostly does 3-pointer shoots.  
Morever, he’s famous for appearing in Show Me The Money, a show where rappers are gathered to seek for the best rapper in Korea, which leads to the birth of SUGA. SUGA is derived from his position in the team, which is shooting guard. (Yes, Jimin has watched every single interviews Yoongi has done and he’s whipped fore real)  
  
These facts about Min Yoongi makes Jimin head spins and stressed because is it possible for a human to be perfect like this?  
Min Yoongi is awfully perfect and Jimin’s heart is too fragile to unlove those perfections.  
  
“Tell me how to unlove Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook!” Jimin whines as he buries his head onto the coffee table.  
Jeon Jungkook, his ass-smart friend all the way from Busan, was home-schooled and skipped some grades. He’s 2 years younger and yet he enrolls to the university with Jimin. Jimin wants to cry over how unfair his life has been.  
  
“I can hook you up with him, man .. Just say the word!” Jungkook says as he rolls his eyes in annoyance. Jimin has been like this since the day he watched the match. Jungkook was playing too and he believes that inviting Jimin to that game was the worst decision he had ever made in his entire 20 years of life.  
  
“I’m a nobody who’s developed a thirst over him .. He’ll hate me!!” Jimin groans, eyes keeps looking at the numerous pictures of The Great Min Yoongi he took at the game.  
  
Somehow, Jimin has a point. Yoongi is not fond of someone invading his personal space. He remembers a player almost got a punch on his face for sitting too close and keep talking like a broken machine gun. He hates cheery and talkative people, which describe Park Jimin perfectly. Jungkook lets out a soft sigh in relief. He almost made the second worst decision ever in his 20 years of life.  
“He’s just so perfect, you know?He’s painfully perfect ..” Jimin says again and begins listing Yoongi’s perfections as his eyes keeps admiring the badly taken pictures in his phone. (“Hey!I am small and it’s not my fault to keep being pushed by those rowdy bitches and blocked by those giants males!)  
  
Jungkook decides that he’ll bitch slap Jimin if he doesn’t stop spazzing over Min Yoongi in 2 minutes.  
  
*  
  
Jimin takes out a jersey from his bag pack.  
  
“TADAAAHH~~!” he sings as he shows the red and black jersey proudly. He giggles as he flips the jersey to its back, grinning as he gives Jungkook a suggestive smirk.  
  
“You put SUGA 93 at the back?” Jungkook says with his right eyebrow raises in ridiculousness.  
  
“Why not?” Jimin asks back, obviously can’t understand Jungkook’s question. Jungkook facepalms himself and shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
“Yo!Yoongi might be ignorant but he ain’t stupid nor blind, you stupid!” he screams. Jimin can be clueless, so saying it straight to his face may be the best solution. And Jungkook can’t care less whether his delicate hyung will butthurt or not.  
  
“First, that’s rude and second, what’s wrong with putting your idol’s name at the back?Those kpop fans do this too!” Jimin tries to defend himself. He was so excited to show Jungkook his masterpiece that he didn’t even go to buy his favourite KookieMonster cookies and green tea latte. This kind of reaction is not what he’s been expecting, especially from his favourite dongsaeng.  
  
“What if he saw you?” Jungkook deadpans. Jimin would at least think, right?Yoongi is also attending the same university, so bumping into him is not really impossible. Jimin has decided to keep being a lowkey thirst of Min Yoongi, so what’s up with the sudden ‘i-am-Min-Yoongi’s-super-fan’ announcement to the whole university?Jungkook really can’t understand Jimin, so he’ll just conclude that Jimin is clueless and stupid too.  
  
“I’m the little unpopular potato Park Jimin, in case you forgot ..” Jimin replies simply, and Jungkook is so done with his stupid hyung.  
“Still .. It’s stupid ..” he mumbles softly, not meaning for the other person to hear it. But Jimin does, anyway.  
  
“Just shut the fuck up please and finish that damn KookieMonster!” Jimin barks and goes to the counter to buy his own KookieMonster cookies and a cup of green tea latte.  
  
Jungkook puffs his cheeks in annoyance. He’s so not gonna tell him that Yoongi is minoring in music and taking some classes at their faculty!  
  
*  
  
Jimin thinks he’s unpopular, but Namjoon begs to differ.  
  
“Hyung!Why didn’t you tell me?” Namjoon asks as soon as he sits at an empty seat besides Yoongi  
  
“You’re dating that cutie pie from the music faculty ..” Namjoon says again. Yoongi goes blank. The last time he checked, he’s single and unavailable. The sudden dating news really struck him like a lightning.  
  
“Who?” he asks. He swears he heard a name but he can’t recall how the ‘whatever-the-name-is’ looks like.  
  
“Park Jimin!!” Namjoon shouts in frustration. Yoongi just frowns. He doesn’t recall talking to any Park Jimin in the nearest time, let alone dating him.  
  
Yoongi’s silence leads him to one conclusion that makes him squeaks like a girl. How more hopeless can Min Yoongi be?There’s so many people around him, and yet he can’t be bothered to at least remember their names.  
  
“You don’t know him?” Namjoon asks, just to be sure.  
  
“I’m socially impaired, remember?” Yoongi deadpans. Well, that explains a lot.  
  
“Jiminnie is Taehyung’s classmates. You know my lil’ bro, Kim Taehyung?” Namjoon says seriously. Yoongi squints at him, saying ‘what-in-the-actual-fuck-seriously’ with his barely visible eyes.  
  
“I know your brother since he’s born, idiot!” Yoongi barks in annoyance. Namjoon decides that it’s best to not fight back and just proceed to the next topic. (Or Yoongi might literally fuck him up)  
  
“Anyway, Taehyung told me that Jimin has his batch’s jersey with your name and number at the back. So, he asked me to ask you whether you’re dating him or not ..” Namjoon explains in one breath. That’s one advantage of a non-smoking rapper; your lung capacity is dope as fuck!  
  
“Dude, I don’t even know there’s a Park Jimin in this university until approximately three minutes ago ..” Yoongi replies in groans after much consideration. Even after much thinking, he couldn’t recall any face or voice that goes with the name of Park Jimin.  
  
“I’m just asking, geez” Namjoon says as he rolls his eyes. Yoongi frowns in disgust at him, until he remembers one thing.  
  
“Did you say he’s cute?”

  
  
*

  
  
Jimin finally gets to wear his batch’s jersey for the first time. Jungkook has been begging him to never wear his jersey when it’s not necessary. Jungkook gave him his fucking pathetic starry puppy eyes, and Jimin just couldn’t say no.  
  
Today’s the faculty’s sports day and everyone was asked to wear their own batch’s jersey for the day. Jimin proudly flaunts his precious jersey, uncaring of the whispers around when people see his back.  
  
“Hyung!I told you to wear something else!” Jungkook hisses as he grabs Jimin’s collar. Jungkook is about to lose his mind and Jimin is so dead today.  
  
“Why should I wear something else when I DO have my own batch’s jersey?!” Jimin barks back, feeling unfairly treated by the younger. Like please, he’s dealt with this ‘don’t-ever-wear-that-damn-jersey-to-class’ as Jungkook wants, so please give him a break!  
“Because Min fucking Yoongi is joining us today, you fucking moron!” Jungkook screams.  
  
As expected, Jimin goes pale almost immediately.  
  
“Shit”. That’s all he can say after a good one minute of silence.  
  
“Jungkook-ah!” he hears someone screams for his favourite dongsaeng’s name, and Jimin goes even paler. He knows exactly the owner of the deep voice with a slight essence of Daegu accent. Wasting no time, he sprints away from his place.  
  
Despite of his frantic running, he isn’t able to block his back from being seen by Yoongi.  
  
Yoongi’s eyes goes wide when he sees his name at the back of the boy who seems a bit shorter than him, hair as black as a raven’s feathers, body is well-toned.  
  
Following his heart instead of his head, he runs after the boy. He knows the boy is Park Jimin. (Because Namjoon said there’s no other idiot will pull that kind of stunt other than Park Jimin)  
  
Jungkook just stands there, unmoved. He sends his hyungs away with his eyes. Well, this is Park Jimin’s shit so let him deal with it. He decides that Yoongi probably won’t kill his hyung for now and goes to find Taehyung, who can be easily spotted with his ridiculous purple hair. (He finds Taehyung in less than a minute)  
  
“STOP, PARK JIMIN!” Yoongi screams, hoping that the running boy will stop because he’s old and about to pass out if he has to keep running for the next one minute.  
  
But the boy doesn’t stop. He turns to a corner beside the court, perhaps making his way to the slightly quiet side of the gym hall. Yoongi groans in frustration and step up his pace, until he’s able to catch up with the boy. His hand quickly grabs Jimin’s wrist, halting him from running away.  
  
He turns the orange-haired boy around to face him. He’s panting for air, face’s getting redder as Yoongi gets him under his radar, tongue’s slightly out to lick his dry lips and oh God this boy is really what Namjoon has described him; cute and cute and cute.  
“Why did you run?” Yoongi says after his breathing is stabilized. His hand is still holding Jimin’s wrist tightly, afraid that he’ll run again if he lets go. Jimin just lower his head, avoiding Yoongi’s eyes.  
  
He suddenly bowing over and over again, spitting apology like a broken machine gun.  
“I’m sorry, Yoongi-ssi .. I’m really sorry .. I’m just .. Sorr-“  
  
“If you say one more word, I’ll kiss you!” Yoongi says, and it really makes Jimin to shut his mouth completely. He put his free hand over his mouth, protecting it from any kind of attack Yoongi will probably put on.  
  
Yoongi chuckles at how Jimin reacts and frowns at him in confusion. God, can this kid be even cuter than this?  
  
“I’m just kidding, kiddo ..” he says and a soft chuckle escapes from his mouth again. Jimin lowers his hand, but eyes still squinting in suspicion to the older.  
  
“You’re really exactly what people say about you ..” Yoongi says in amusement, eyes still on the cute boy in front of him.  
  
“People?” Jimin questions.  
  
“You have no idea how many people came to me and talked about you ..” Yoongi replies with a hint of delight in his voice.  
“R-really?W-w-why??” Jimin stutters, completely flabbergasted with the news. He’s so sure that only 0.1% of the population in his faculty knows him. He’s a potato, for God’s sake!  
  
Yoongi’s literally going nuts. Park Jimin is way much cuter than he’d imagined. The sound of his flustered voice and the way his face goes pink are so hard to ignore.  
  
Jimin frowns as he thinks the silence is too long and Yoongi really takes his time to stare at his face with a goofy smile plastered on his pale face. It’s really embarrassing and Jimin wished there’s a black hole he could jump in and never got out.  
  
Yoongi clears his throat in embarrassment and rubs his neck, hoping that his slight blush won’t be too obvious to the other’s eyes.  
  
“I’m Min Yoongi, but of course you already know” he tries to sound cocky. He really hopes it helps in veiling the growing awkwardness.  
  
“Hello, sunbae-nim. I’m Park Jimin ..” the smaller boy replies. He looks less bashful as he smiles. His eyes disappear into two thin crescent line, a slight dimple at the left side of his plump cheek, right above his pink, attractive lips, forms as he smiles with one of his small hands stretches up front, asking for a handshake.  
  
Yoongi takes his hand, and Jimin’s smile goes wider as he flashes his perfect sets of teeth in glee.  
Yoongi feels breathless.  
  
“Hello, my biggest fan ..” Yoongi replies.  
  
Jimin’s hand feels warm, and so does his heart.

 


	2. SUGA 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Jimin has too many hyungs. Yoongi doesn’t like it.

“HYUUUUNGGG~” Jimin singsongs as he approaches the table Yoongi’s sitting at. It’s 12.30 pm and they’re on their usual lunch meeting (“It’s a date!Don’t deny it, hyung!” Namjoon has said this so many times, but Yoongi just ignores him and leaves).

Yoongi already ordered two dosirak and goguma lattes, with a slice of red velvet cake at the side, because it’s Jimin’s favorite. It’s been two months since they’ve got to know each other, and Yoongi enjoys each time he spends with Jimin.

‘Jimin is cute’ is an understatement. He’s more than meets the eyes. He’s charming, adorable and such a sweetheart. During their first lunch meeting (His head is screaming “It’s a date!” but he decides to dismiss the thought) together, Jimin had a nerve breakdown. He kept stuttering and wouldn’t look at him in the face. He only managed to relax a bit when Yoongi talked about hip hop.

He found out that Jimin’s into hip hop too, but more to dancing rather than rapping. He asked Jimin to rap when they met at Yoongi’s studio. Yoongi had a great laugh that lasted him for a week.

“Am I late, hyung?I’m sorry .. Jungkook and Hoseok hyung have been crazy about the choreo for our upcoming competition and refused to let me off the hook until we got it right!” Jimin rambles as he takes a seat, puffing his cheeks in annoyance.

Yoongi’s eyes does that eye-smile he rarely gives to anyone. Oh God, Park Jimin is too adorable. Yoongi feels like exploding when Jimin smiles. His eyes disappears into thin, semicircle lines and a slight dimple forms on his cheek.

If Jimin is a fan of his basketball skills, then he’s a fan of Jimin’s smile. But Jimin  doesn’t have to know that.

“I see you wear your jersey today ..” Yoongi says, just noticed Jimin’s red-black shirt. Jimin wears it once a week, saying that it’s his favorite jersey and Jungkook can go jump off a building if he hates it that much.

“Apparently, this is the only clothes I’ve washed this week. I haven’t be able to do my laundry yet. Baekhyun hyung keeps washing his clothes endlessly. I don’t even know he has that many clothes!” Jimin says as he flaps his hands dramatically in the air before lying his face flat on the table in agony. Yoongi decides that whatever Jimin’s reason is, it’s satisfying to see his name at the back of the younger’s back.

As if it screams ‘Park Jimin is mine so fuck off!You have no chance in getting that booty!’.

Yoongi is never a fan of talking, but Jimin is a chatterbox. This is an unexpected side of him after he talked about hip hop on their first ‘meeting’. Jimin talks enough for both of them, but surprisingly he doesn’t found the younger annoying at all. Jungkook told him this before. He said that it’s surprising to see that he’s able to survive JImin’s infinite chatters for two months. It’s a record for someone who scowls at others who even only said ‘Hi!’ to him.

“Jimin is a friend. Of course I don’t mind that!” Yoongi shot back in defense.

“Yeah. Also Taehyung and Baekhyun. Seokjin hyung too!You know them longer than you know Jimin!” Jungkook said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. He felt like slapping Yoongi for going around in circle, but he’d probably get thrown out of the team, so he decided to be realistic and kept his hands to himself.

“That’s because Baekhyun and Taehyung are so loud, too loud I must say!And you know Seokjin hyung does his ahjussi gags like, 80% of the time?You know that his gags just make me angry, I feel like slapping him but I can’t since I’m not really an asshole to the extend to disrespect my elders, right?” Yoongi said, ‘as the matter of fact’ly. Jungkook let out a disgruntled noise and decided that he’s done with this. He’d never, ever, going to have this talk again with his grumpy, strong-headed human. He’d rather eat shitty food Taehyung and Baekhyun made than ever taking about this with Yoongi.

“Ohh!And I made a new friend today. Jongin hyung is the same age as Hoseok hyung. I met him when he auditioned to be a part of our dance crew. You should see how he moves, hyung. It’s so beautiful, I almost cried back then!” Jimin says, clamping his short fingers together into a ball of fist. His lips curves into a delightful refrain, much to Yoongi’s annoyance.

That smile should be reserved for Min Yoongi, Jimin’s one and only favourite hyung!

“And hyung!I think I can’t come to cook dinner at your apartment today. Kyungsoo hyung asked me to practice for our vocal lesson next week. I’m sorry!” Jimin adds. Yoongi’s smile dies a little, somehow feeling hurt even though it’s not Jimin’s intention.

“Taehyung will bring along Baekhyun hyung to our dinner. The dinner will be so lit, because Baekhyun hyung is a picky diva and ‘I only eat expensive shits’ kind of guy!But I think it’s better, though. We’d probably die if we have to taste another disaster he created”. Yoongi’s lost it when the word ‘our dinner’ left Jimin’s mouth. But still, he tries to keep calm and behave like a civilized human as much as he can.

Jimin can have other hyungs and have dinner with other people. Jimin’s just his friend. Yoongi has no right to feel angry or mad, because Jimin isn’t his to begin with.

“JIMIN-AHHHH” a voice echoes from 3 feet away from their table, a little too loud for the short distance. All eyes fall on the screaming boy, including Yoongi and Jimin’s.

The boy is tall, slightly tanned and so damn handsome. Eyes shady and mesmerizing, sharp jaws that could cut diamonds. He’s everything that Yoongi’s not and he decided that he hates the boy.

“Jongin hyung!” Jimin replies. His adorable eye-smile appears, and NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

“I miss you, baby~~~” Jongin coos, his arms circle Jimin’s neck and squishes his and Jimin’s cheeks lovingly. Jimin just let him does that and Yoongi doesn’t know what to feel at the moment.

“Errr .. Jimin??” Yoongi utters, hoping he doesn’t sound too desperate for the younger’s attention.

“Ahhh!Jongin hyung, this is Yoongi hyung!” Jimin says excitedly. Jongin’s hearty-eyes drift to the other person he just realized exists beside Jimin. He doesn’t mean to be rude, but the way the pale senior eyeing him really makes him want to judge him so hard.

“So .. you’re the Yoongi hyung, huh ..” Jongin says as he offers a handshake, lips smirking into unreadable intention as his eyes drifts to Jimin in full playfulness.

“Hyuuuunnggg~” Jimin whines, his small palm curl into fists and softly punches his ‘Jongin hyung’ adorably.

Yup, Yoongi definitely hates Jongin.

“Anyway ..  You’re coming to Kyungsoo hyung’s too tonight, right??” Jimin asks. His fingers are now holding Jongin’s wrist, perhaps to gain his attention. Still, Yoongi hates it.

“Of course!I’ll never say ‘no’ to free food!” Jongin replies, a slight dimple forms on his cheek as he smiles.

Even he has dimple like Jimin’s, Jongin is definitely tops Yoongi’s hate list.

“Okay, baby!!Hyung has to go now!It feels so hot suddenly..” Jongin says as he fans himself with his hand. Yoongi glares at him, knowing what the younger is trying to do.

“Okay, hyung!See you tonight!” Jimin screams to the boy who’s slowly dissolves into the crowd before completely disappears from their sights. Yoongi lets out a relieved sigh, finally no more interruption on his most favourite moment of the week.

“Jongin hyung is really nice, but he likes to baby me!I know I’m not tall like the others, but there’s Jongup too among us!And Ricky!Why am I the only one who’s being babied?” Jimin complains in agony as he takes a bite of his red velvet cake.

“You really don’t know, Jimin?Seriously?” Yoongi questions back. Jimin furrows his eyebrows in confusion, as if Yoongi has turned into an alien or a bug … or Kim Taehyung.

Now it’s Yoongi’s turn to sigh in frustration. Obviously Jimin is a baby in everyone’s eyes, younger than him or not. Even the two years younger Jeon Jungkook also indirectly babies him, and it’s kind of infuriating that Jimin doesn’t notice it. He’s just a ball of fluff with smile that could light up the whole universe, of course everyone’s weak looking at him!

Jimin is about to demand for more detailed explanation when someone shouts his name from the crowd. Yoongi is confused because _Isn’t that Jongin and why he looks thinner??_

“Taemin hyung!” Jimin screams in delight and waves to the approaching boy and oh God, Yoongi has to revise his hate list again!

 

*

 

Jimin is now worried. It’s already 11 pm, and Yoongi hasn’t replied any of his texts.

“He’s probably busy ..” Jimin tells himself countless of times for the past one hour. But, it still bothers him since Yoongi never leaves his texts unanswered, even he usually replies with a simple ‘k’.

“Jimin-ah .. You need a ride home?” Jongin asks, unable to see Jimin fidgeting while looking at his phone every three minutes any longer. It looks so sad .. and sad. Jongin just hates to see his cute dongsaeng being sad, Jimin doesn’t fit with frown and sadness all over his entire being.

“No .. But Yoongi hyung won’t reply my texts .. I sent him the pictures of us at the dinner just now, but he totally ignored me ..” Jimin says, his short thumb still pathetically looks at the chat with ‘Yoongi hyung~ <3’ on top of it.

“Give me his kakao id ..” Jongin asks and quickly types a message to the elder.

_‘hey, asshole. mind stop pretending that you don’t care and actually READ Jimin’s messages?this is Jongin btw.’_

_‘wtf im hyung to you!’_

_‘whatever just pls read his messages and get your jealous fuck ass here rn mochimin is just seconds away from crying istg!’_

_‘I do not approve you calling him with cute nicknames!im omy!’_

_‘I do what I wanna do now stfu and hurry the fuck up!’_

Yoongi arrives in three minutes (‘WOW!’ Jongin screams in his head. He wants to cry seeing the cool senior lost his cool over a boy who’d probably puke marshmallows and poop rainbows). Jimin’s eyes make a set of crescent moons, out of smiling too wide at the sight of slightly puffing for air senior at the entrance.

“Yoongi hyung!” Jimin chirps, quickly grabs his bag and runs to the door.

“Wow, Jimin. You love Yoongi that much compared to us?You look extra excited to leave than when you arrived ..” Kyungsoo says, faking a pout. Jongin laughs at the sight and kisses the pout away, gaining himself a soft punch on his chest.

“Of course not!Love you all, byeeee~” he bids goodbye and leaves with Yoongi trailing on his back. The others reply with ‘Bye, baby!’, but Yoongi already pushes the younger outside and he really doesn’t care whether Jimin hears that or not.

“Hyung .. Are you mad at me?Is it about the dinner?I’m sorry ..” Jimin apologizes and stops walking. He turns on his back and finds Yoongi staring at him expressionlessly.

“It’s nothing, Jimin. Let’s go, okay?” Yoongi kisses his forehead and ruffles Jimin’s hair. Jimin blushes, embarrassed from the unexpected gesture, but he doesn’t hate it. His smile goes wide, eyes twinkling in bliss.

There. That’s the smile that belongs to Min Yoongi.

 

Later that night, Jongin sends him a message.

_‘kim jongkai sent a photo’_

_‘fucking whipped, hyung lol’_

 

It’s a picture of Yoongi kissing Jimin’s forehead and God, his image is ruined and fuck everything!

 

_‘stfu and gtfo go kiss your bf instead of looking at mine!’_

_‘so jimin is ur bf now?’_

_‘no wtf dude bye we’re done with this convo im blocking you’_

_‘:’((((‘_

 

But being Jimin’s boyfriend doesn’t sound so bad.


	3. SUGA 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in love is ain't that easy .. at least to Yoongi!

Yoongi fiddles with his fingers nervously, waiting for Jimin at their usual spot for the usual date (Yes, Min Yoongi finally decides to just agree with his brain, because all this while he really wants their meeting to be a date instead). He looks at his wrist, counting the seconds because now it’s 11.59 am and Jimin always appears at distance of 2 feet away from their table by 12 pm.

The clock strikes 12, and Yoongi feels calm in instance as his eyes fall on the boy with orange locks bouncing on top of his head as the wind passes by while he strokes his hair. His eyes sparkles cheerfully, melting Yoongi’s heart even more like a hot lava.

“I want to hug you but I’m so sweaty right now ..” Jimin says as soon as he takes a seat, pouting a bit as he shakes his bang slightly, in hope that there’s no sweat dripping of it that may or may not make him look less attractive.

“I don’t mind ..” Yoongi mutters unconsciously. Jimin blushes at the elder’s words, but still gets on his feet and hugs the mint-haired boy from the back.

“I miss you, Yoongi hyung ..” Jimin says, inhaling the intoxicating smell of the elder. He hugs him even tighter, lips slightly brush on Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi lets out a contented sigh and holds the younger’s hand.

“Me too, Jimin ..” he says simply.

Ever since that night, Jimin realizes some changes between them. They get more comfortable with skinship, it’s almost natural, and Yoongi is almost has no hesitation in kissing his forehead or the crown of his head at the most random time.

Sometimes, Yoongi will plant a kiss on his temple while they are waiting for their turn to order their coffee. Or while they’re queuing to buy movie tickets, or even when Jimin is furrowing his eyebrows when he wants to choose between the two brands of green tea in his hands.

As much as he is confused, he can’t find himself refusing all those gestures. He knows that the feeling he has for Yoongi is more than a fan, more than a friend. He wants to sit down and have a talk about it with Yoongi, but he’s afraid. He’s afraid of rejection and he’s not ready to lose what he has with Yoongi.

 

*

 

These days, Jimin has been spending his time with the new friend he made. Oh Sehun is the newest recruit of the dance team, and he’s Jongin’s friend (a.k.a a piece of art and totally on Yoongi’s hate list). He’s expressionless 80% of the time, it seems like he only has changes of emotions when he’s with Jimin. Yoongi knows the look that Sehun gives Jimin, the secretive grin he always gives when he looks at Jimin trying to persuade Hoseok for a longer break, from afar.

Yoongi knows it too well, since it’s the look he always gives when he’s with Jimin.

“You okay, hyung?” Jongin asks as he takes a seat beside Yoongi, who’s sitting with his back pressing on the cold mirror. Yoongi is hurt that it’s Jongin who notices him first instead of Jimin. Jimin is at the other side of the room, chatting and laughing happily with Sehun.

“Ohh .. Do I smell jealousy and competition?” Jongin says jokingly, only to receive a glare as an answer from Yoongi.

“Not funny, brat!” Yoongi says, roughly grabs the half filled water bottle beside him before chugging it down in one shot.

“What’s the deal, though?You and Jimin are literally dating even though you haven’t declared ..” Jongin speaks. Yoongi knows it, too. He does feel like his dating Jimin somehow, but after seeing Jimin being happy with someone else, he’s starting to doubt his feeling.

Maybe it’s one-sided. He knows Jimin is his fan and his friend, but he doesn’t deserve Park Jimin. He’s cute, beautiful, kind and literally an angel. Yoongi is just not cut out to have him.

“I don’t know, man .. He looks so happy even without me ..” Yoongi sighs, eyes are now watching Jimin getting tickles from Sehun. Oh my God, Yoongi wants to shoot that pale, ridiculously handsome boy dead so bad.

Meanwhile, Jongin is about to lose his patient. If only he could show the older his chats with Jimin, which are 90% about Jimin crying over his huge, ‘never-be-noticed’ crush on his idol, but Jimin would probably kill him if he did exactly that. Jongin knows that it’s not just a crush, but it’s something more. Something close to him and Kyungsoo. But both of them are being little shits, and really, Jongin just wants to smack both of them in the face and screams ‘Just kiss already, dammit!’.

“Some things need to be said, hyung. If you don’t tell him, he won’t know ..” Jongin says, letting out a sigh as he shakes his head. Yoongi doesn’t get to reply when Hoseok calls out everyone and in no time, the room is blasted with hip hop music and enthusiastic steps.

Jimin takes his position next to Sehun. He gives the older a small smile before breaking into his moves. The fact that the smile isn’t for him breaks Yoongi’s heart a little.

 

*

 

“So .. Yoongi hyung ..” Jimin says hesitantly after a long silence. It quickly grabs Yoongi’s attention, seeing that the younger is weirdly quiet. Jimin fiddles with his fingers, bitting his lips nervously and somehow Yoongi can sense the bad news that about to hit him like a storm.

“Uhh .. You know Sehun hyung?” Jimin says softly, but it pricks Yoongi’s ears like hell somehow. Yoongi raises his eyebrow, just letting the quote ‘action speaks louder than words’ to answer for him.

“Well .. He asked me on a date .. tomorrow ..” Jimin finishes his word, and Yoongi feels like his world is slowly cracking, the ground is swallowing him into an endless pit. He feels like throwing up and screaming at the same time, he doesn’t know which action will be less embarrassing.

“Oh!” he finally can breathe a word. Jimin looks at him expectantly, as if he wants Yoongi to react more, but honestly Yoongi is just so fucking broken at the moment, he can’t think nor react anymore.

“Good for you, then. Haha. Okay, I gotta go .. See you later, Jimin ..” Yoongi says, quickly grabs his bag and bolts away from the café.

Jimin wasn’t about to make it a big deal, since he knows that his feeling is one sided. But seeing the unfinished coffee and slightly crooked empty chair in front of him hurts. Yoongi didn’t even at least ruffle his hair before his left, which hurts even more.

“He really doesn’t like me, huh?Stupid Park Jimin ..” his lips forms a sad smile and as he looks at the door, his eyes burn with threatening tears that he has no idea when it started pooling. He soon leaves, probably never coming back here at all.

 

*

 

“Hyung!What the fuck is this?!” Jungkook asks as soon as Yoongi opens the door to his room. Yoongi just keeps silent, walking slowly to the sofa he’s been planting himself since morning.

“What is this ‘Jimin is on a date with Oh Sehun’ thing?I saw them just now leaving the campus!” Jungkook screams. Yoongi’s ears perk at it, making him turns his sight to the fuming boy.

“I thought you like Jimin, hyung!Did you know how happy he was everytime he got back from meeting you?And I know you’re happy too, hyung .. Why are you doing this?” Jungkook asks, politely and calmer this time.

“He deserves better, Jungkook-ah .. He’s happier with Sehun .. You see them at their dance practices, right?” Yoongi replies, trying not to break into a fucking ugly sob because he has reputation to keep.

“What in the actual fuck, hyung?Please .. You’re going to lose him, hyung .. Think about it, okay?” with that, Jungkook leaves the room. And Yoongi is now stuck in dilemma, as Jungkook’s words run into his head repeatedly.

It takes him approximately 3 minutes and 14.3 seconds to realize that,

_‘No, I don’t want to lose him ..’_

He takes his jacket and runs to the door before locking it and dials Jungkook’s number.

“Jungkook, where’s Jimin?”

 

*

 

It turns out that Sehun isn’t that bad outside their practice room. He’s funnier and more approachable, as he keeps throwing stupid jokes and makes silly faces and makes Jimin laugh.

Maybe it’s not a bad idea to date Sehun.

Sehun is about to reach out for Jimin’s fingers on the table, but someone beats him to it. They both look upright, and the sight of Yoongi panting and catching his breath greets their eyes.

“Sorry, Sehun .. But he belongs to me ..” Yoongi says and pulls Jimin out of his seat. Thankfully Jimin isn’t rebelling, probably still in shock with Yoongi’s sudden appearance. He doesn’t even realized that they’re at Yoongi’s room already.

“Take off your shoes ..” Yoongi says as they enter, and then Jimin wakes up from his daydream.

“What the hell, hyung!You can’t do that to Sehun hyung!” Jimin says and turns to his back, thinking of leaving and goes back to Sehun who’s probably at the café in confusion.

Yoongi puts his reflexes in good use, as he quickly grips on Jimin’s wrist, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“No .. You’re mine, Jimin ..” Yoongi says, holding him still. It makes him angry somehow. How dare Yoongi says he’s his when they’re never together in the first place.

“You don’t own me, hyung .. We’re nothing but friends ..” Jimin says, trying to wiggle his body away from the older. He doesn’t have to struggle much as Yoongi breaks the hug, but he grips on Jimin’s shoulders instead.

“I love you!” Yoongi says loudly, and Jimin’s world just … stops.

“I-I-I’ve loved you for quite some times already. But you look so happy with him and you always deserve better, Jimin. I tried to be cool about you dating him, but it turns out I can’t. I can’t imagine the upcoming days without our dates, your smile, your laughter, your eyes, everything. I just can’t imagine a tomorrow where I can’t hug you, hold your hand and kiss you anymore .. I love you, Park Jimin .. I really do ..” Yoongi finally confesses. He’s prepared for rejection, but he doesn’t need to when Jimin laughs and smile with tears running down his cheeks.

“You idiot!I love you too, Yoongi hyung ..” Jimin replies and buries his face into Yoongi’s shoulder, crying so hard that it soaks Yoongi’s shirt. Yoongi strokes Jimin’s hair and softly kisses his crown, making Jimin looking upwards, into his eyes. they’re red, but Yoongi can see himself falling for the boy even deeper as those red eyes are filled with love, and it’s for him.

He slowly lowers his head, lips finally meeting Jimin’s for the first time. They’re soft as he always thought, plump and so damn kissable. Yoongi licks the bottom lip slightly, and Jimin willingly open up for Yoongi’s tongue to taste his mouth passionately.

Yoongi doesn’t know when he ends up pressing Jimin to the wall, Jimin’s legs are strongly gripping on his waist. Jimin’s fingers are now roaming around his nape, stroking the hair there a bit as they fight for dominance with their tongue. Yoongi breaks their kiss as Jimin lets out a moan, signing that they’ll be in trouble if they continue.

Jimin is still pressed to the wall, Yoongi’s hands are still supporting his weight as he studies Jimin’s face. He’s slightly panting and lips are swollen from the kiss. It looks so beautiful, Yoongi can’t help but to plant a quick kiss on those lips.

“You’re amazing, love ..” Yoongi says with a smile. Jimin cracks into a smile soon after, attaching his forehead to Yoongi’s.

“You too, babe ..” he replies and kisses the tip of Yoongi’s button nose.

There’s no word of declaration needed for them to be official, as action speaks louder than words.

 

*

 

It’s 11.58 am, as Yoongi looks at the time on his phone’s lockscreen. He smiles as the picture of his fingers locking with Jimin’s cute and chubby ones. In two minutes, Jimin will come in through the door in his black shirt and sweatpants. He’ll be wearing his brown Timberland that he bought along with Jungkook’s years before they started studying in university.

It’s 12 pm, and the bell at the door chimes, signing that a new customer has entered, and Yoongi’s smile can’t get any wider as he sees his boyfriend walking to him, eyes disappeared as he smiles cutely.

Jimin gives him a back hug and Yoongi looks up as he breaks it, pouting his lips. Jimin laughs and ducks his head down, kissing those pouty lips.

“I miss you, love ..” Yoongi says, his breath ghosting on Jimin’s as he speask.

“Miss you more, babe ..” Jimin replies, before Yoongi pulls his head into a kiss again. Jimin can’t help but to smile in their kiss, and he know the elder is smiling too.

(“You two are fucking cheesy, you know ..” Jongin says as he takes a seat beside Yoongi. Jimin is chatting with Sehun, but Yoongi doesn’t have the slightest worry, knowing that Jimin is still his by the end of the day.

“Like you and Kyungsoo aren’t like that ..” Yoongi scoffs.

“At least we don’t do PDA, okay!” Jongin argues back. In no time, Jimin is on Yoongi’s laps.

“Why are you screaming at my babe?” Jimin says as he glares at Jongin. Yoongi just laughs and circles his arms into Jimin’s slim waist.

“It’s nothing, love ..” Yoongi whispers to Jimin’s ears. Jimin smiles and pecks him on the lips and Jongin just lost it.

“Oh my fucking God!Save me, Jung Hoseok!!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ... how was it??it's unbetaed but i tried my best to look out for errors .. i hope you've enjoyed the ride!thank you for reading ^^


End file.
